


Teen

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Teen

Hydra kidnaps Clint from the circus, enhances him, trains him and partners him with the Winter Soldier who becomes like an older brother.


End file.
